


Moceit Drabbles

by snek_snacc



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Moceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snek_snacc/pseuds/snek_snacc
Summary: From angel/demon aus to a domestic married life, a collection of small, prompt based moceit drabbles.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-
> 
> Person A: I love you
> 
> Person B: *shoving a laundry basket into Person A’s arms* stop saying I love you to get out of chores

Patton squeaked, dropping the laundry basket he was carrying when he turned the corner to the bedroom and found himself being scooped up and kissed by his husband. His glasses almost slipped off his face but Janus dipped him slightly, deepening the kiss and simultaneously pushing them back up. Patton let out a small noise of pleasure when Janus began carding his hand through his hair; the two locking eyes the whole time. Finally they pulled apart, each panting for air and blushing. 

“Wow,” Patton giggled breathlessly, “what was all that for honey?”

“Oh nothing,” Janus said, voice dripping sweetness, “I just love you my dear heart.” He gave him another small peck on the lips.

“Aw,” Patton smiled leaning in for another kiss. Their lips were nearly touching when he ducked down, grabbing the laundry basket and shoving it into the hands of a now shocked Janus. 

Patton’s tone turned serious, “Stop saying ‘I love you’ to get out of doing your chores.” He perked back up in a mere second though, giving Janus one last kiss on the cheek. “Don’t forget to separate the whites from the darks,” he chirped, walking away, leaving a grumbling Janus in his wake.


	2. Gods AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gods AU
> 
> (aka my excuse to write shameless sexual tension)

Patton sat peacefully on the small rock, the gentle sounds of the flowing creek around him making for wonderfully soothing background noise. The rays of the sun shining through the blanket of trees above felt amazing, and he tilted slightly upwards basking in their warmth. Seldom did he get a break from his duty as a god to simply relax like this and in the moment of peace he was content to sit back in his animal form and enjoy it.

Unbeknownst to him, another creature from behind caught sight of the small frog letting his guard down and opted to take advantage of it, slowly slithering through the rapids towards his back. It wasn’t until the thing was right behind him, jaw completely unhinged, that he took note of the sensation of being watched, and turned around just in time to see it snap its enormous mouth shut. Startled, he leapt towards the bank, tumbling on the ground and shifting back into his usual humanoid form.

Before he had time to move any further the snake darted across the water to where he was sitting, slithering up his leg and into his lap. In a flash of blindly bright light it too shape-shifted into a face Patton knew all too well. 

“You ought to be more careful my dear, you know a frog would make an absolutely delightful little meal for a snake.” Their faces were incredibly close, and the glint in the god’s one golden eye told Patton that he was very much enjoying it.

“Janus!” he huffed, turning away in hopes that the other wouldn’t notice how warm and pink his cheeks had gotten, “What are you doing here?”

Janus pulled himself up from the ground, slowly circling Patton as he spoke. “I merely came to warn you of a small issue that might warrant your interference, sweet god of morals.

Patton tried to ignore the feelings that arose in him from hearing that deep honeyed voice with the ever so subtle hiss to it. “And what would that be?” he asked, hoping his voice sounded less shaky to Janus than it did to himself.

Janus’s tone turned somewhat more serious. “It would seem that little scuffle between the twins has escalated quite a bit. Apparently Roman said something that didn’t bode well with our dear Logan. Now he’s declared he's siding with Remus as an attempt to get back at him and there's talk among the mortals of a war between the worshiping factions.”

At that Patton became worried as well. “Those two can’t go a decade without instigating something with one another,” he said, an edge of annoyance dripping in his voice. “Where are they right now.”

“The center of the conflict ,” Janus paused, grinning once more, “is in Arlei.”

Patton’s eyes widened at that name, the blush that had only just died down resurfacing once more. “Isn’t that where they started-”

“That _absolutely dreadful_ little myth about the two of us having a secret romance? Yes it is. It would be a _shame_ if we had to take a break to watch a production of the story in one of their theaters together while we were there. Now come along, let's stop the twins from destroying another civilization.”


	3. Few More Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soft Moceit   
> Requested by @ amayaisokay on Tumblr

Patton groaned, blinking in a half awake state at the feeling of the bed’s weight shifting. 

“Mmm Jannie, whatcha doing up so early?” He muttered, words slurring together as his brain struggled to wake up with the rest of him.

He immediately squeezed his eyes shut again as his fiancé pulled the blinds open, allowing the sunlight to pour into the small bedroom.

“I wouldn’t call 10 o’clock early, and you have to get up too. We have to meet the wedding planner in an hour.”

Patton yawned into his pillow, mind already drifting back to sleep. 

“Why can’t we just stay in bed for a few more minutes?”

“Because,” Janus said making his way over to the bed, prepared to drag the other out from the sheets if he had to, “A few more minutes with you _never_ turns into a few more hours.”

Patton rolled over blindly reaching out towards the opposite side of the bed. “Nooo I promise just a little bit longer,” he whined.

His face looked so relaxed as he laid beneath the messy layers of blankets; His usual thick framed glasses being off seemed to remove every bit of tension. Janus also caught a glimpse of the subtle bridge of freckles that dotted his nose, which stood out especially in the ray of light that poured over the bed. It was a look that Janus couldn’t resist, and he sighed in defeat, crawling back under the sheets. 

“ **Just** a few more minutes,” he said, already feeling Patton wrap around him in a loose cuddled hold.

He made sure to reschedule a new meeting at a later time in the day when he awoke at noon.


End file.
